Episode 413: Faster Car
"Faster Car" was originally released July 2nd, 2018. Description The current world record speedrun of this episode of My Brother, My Brother and Me is a tight 14:51, from runner FastDave69. Can you find all the skips and glitches you need to beat FastDave69's impressive time? Good luck! Suggested talking points: Boyhood Speedrun, Hotel Heist Participation, Divinity of the Burger King, Stranger than Fiction, Papa John's Duel, Donut Fries, Skipping Mario Outline 0:45 - Intro. Griffin speedruns Boyhood. Justin speedruns the Up documentary series. Travis speedruns The Great British Bake-Off. 8:56 - I work at a very fancy hotel. A new employee recently joined my team, and in an effort to be friendly and helpful, I've been answering their questions about our policies and so on. However, in recent days, her questions have taken a different tone, pumping me for info on things like how late the security guards stay in the building, how many cameras are in the service corridors, if the codes for inner doors change regularly. How much trouble am I in? Should I alert the hotel authorities? Then again, I'm on minimum wage. Should I be asking to get in on the grift? - Unwilling Extra in an Ocean's Movie in Dublin, Ireland 16:23 - Y - Sent in by "a bunch of folks", from Yahoo Answers user Manny Ocean, who asks: Is it blasphemy to say grace when eating food from Burger King? Just considering its fast food. And.. always wondered if religious people consider it a sin to thank god for the food when eating stuff like that. Just curious? 22:46 - A fellow student has taken it upon himself to start writing fan fiction about all of us in my honors class at university. I started actually reading them out of morbid curiosity, and it's come to my attention that if I off-the-handily say I enjoy something in class, it ends up becoming a major trait for my "character". How do I explain to this kid there's more to me than liking Star Wars and escape room games without making things weirder than they already are? I have to take multiple courses with this guy and I'm afraid he's going to kill me off. - Characterized in California 28:02 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper. Jumbotron for Joshua Austin, D.D.S., San Antonio, Texas. Message for Katie from Neil. Message for Jack from Tess. Advertisement for The Greatest Generation. 37:12 - Y - Sent in by "a lot of people", from Yahoo Answers user Shonda, who asks: Me and my friend both applied for the same job. He got the job but I didn’t. Can I sue Papa Johns? Me and my friend both applied for Papa Johns, and they ended up hiring him but not me. I’ve never been so angry in my life. Can I sue Papa Johns? 41:45 - Munch Squad - Dunkin' Donuts' Donut Fries (and Shark Bite Donut) 48:04 - Y - Sent in by Han Malick, from Yahoo Answers user Papa John, who asks: How can I stop YouTube from recommending Super Mario gaming for me? I hate Super Mario, and no matter what, I keep getting recommendation about these videos. I click "dislike" and say "not interested, I don't like the video" but I still get anything Super Mario on my recommended list. 54:31 - Housekeeping 56:34 - FY - Sent in by Kate Berkland, from Yahoo Answers user Tavis, who asks: Does Mr. Peanut need that monocle or is it just a fashion statement? Quotes ''"MBMBaMbinos in the San Antonio area, you need a good good dentist. Check out www.joshuaaustindds.com for a dentist that vibes it and keeps it tight." ''- Griffin Category:Episodes Category:Munch Squad